Maybe Someday
by ihearthuxon
Summary: Huxon; Now would be a good day. But apparantly it's too early. Maybe someday...


**Hi everyone.  
It's been a while but I'm glad to see Huxon is not entirely dead. It's still kicking a little ;) Thanks to SamandPhil4ever for her oneshot and thanks to Mrs. Carmichael for her oneshot. I reviewed and loved both!  
This is just a random oneshot I wrote at school today. Kelly, this one is for you.**

* * *

"Morning babe." Phil kissed her soft when the alarm had gone off.

"Mmm." Sam moaned softly, wanting to sleep some more.

Phil kissed her again, and the way he kissed her, she opened her eyes, giving him her full attention. He smiled in the kiss, knowing she would wake up. He pulled away and looked at her.

"What?" Sam asked smiling.

"Nothing." He said cheeky.

Sam leant up and kissed him again, pulling him closer and wrapping her legs around him. Phil deepened the kiss, stroking her sides. Moaning lightly she ran her fingers through his hair, sucking on his lip soft. They undressed each other quickly while passion grew in their kisses. He took her, passionate and a bit rough, how she liked it. They moved together, not waiting a long time to both reach their climax'. Phil kissed her softly and pulled away, looking at her. Her body was slightly moist and she was out of breath, which he took as a good sign.

He just smiled when she entered the kitchen, her hair still wet. Sam smiled back, pouring some milk in her coffee. "Oh right, I forgot." He smiled innocently. "You want milk in it."  
Sam smiled back at him. "Yes, I do."  
He wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her forehead. "You make my mornings so much more special." He murmured into her hair.  
"I know I do." She grinned and kissed him on the lips before getting her coat. "You coming?" She asked, ready to leave.  
While she was in the hall, Phil took out the little black velvet box. Today he would ask her. Tonight.  
"Phil?" Sam called again.  
Putting the box back in his pocket he took his coat. "I'm coming."

Sam heard her door go open without a knock. She looked up, assuming it was her boyfriend, who liked to enter her office this way. "Oh." She said soft when she saw it was her new college Edward McLeod. He was dark, tall and had deep brown eyes. An almost inaudible sigh left her lips.

"Sam" He started, "What do you think about this?" He put a file on her desk, looking at her closely.

Sam snapped out of her admiration and looked at the file. While she was reading it quickly and diagonal he came standing behind her. She could feel his warm breath on her neck. A warm liquid feeling spread through her body, giving her a warm sizzling feeling.

"I think it's this." Edward pointed to an object on a picture.

Slowly, her office was filling itself with some sexual tension. Her heart started pounding and she got hotter.

"No." She managed to say. "It's this." She pointed to a shoe on the picture.

Edward looked at her. "You are very intelligent." His voice suddenly low.

Sam just closed the file, not knowing what to answer him.

"Sam," he said soft and turned her chair so she was facing him, "Thank you for helping me." His voice in the same seductive way as it was before.

"It's okay." Sam murmured.

His brown eyes searched her green eyes and pierced through them once they found them. Their eyes locked for a moment before he bent down and kissed her. His lips were warm and soft, burning with desire.

"Sam, do you want-" Phil barged in without knocking. He looked at Sam and Edward, his mind working overtime, producing thousands of questions and mixes of feelings he never knew he had. Sam's heart stopped beating and she closed her eyes a moment in shame.

"Phil, I-"

He didn't listened to her, turning around and walking away. He left her office and the building without a word.

Edward looked at Sam's shocked face. "He is your boyfriend."

Sam nodded slowly, not able to say an actual word. Edward coughed lightly and got up, leaving her office in silence. Sam felt numb, guilty, embarrassed. She heard Phil leave with screeching tires and she sighed, on the brink of crying.

The rest of the day she stayed in her office, pretending to work. But she wasn't working at all. Her mind was somewhere else. At the end of her shift she took a taxi home, to the house they both shared. Before entering the house, she hesitated. He would be angry, he would be furious and hurt. She sighed deeply, he had every reason to be those things. When she entered the house Phil was in the kitchen, cooking. She looked at him and he looked so fragile, so hurt. "I am so sorry." She said quiet.

"Do you love him?" Phil asked without looking at her.

"What?"

"Do you love him?!" Phil raised his voice.

"No!"

"Did it happen before?" He turned to face her and she saw his dark and angry eyes.

"No." She said quietly.

"Then why now?!!"

"I don't know!!" Her voice broke. "I am sorry!"

Phil's eyes got softer, seeing she spoke the truth and seeing she was sorry. "Sam," he said soft, "why?"

A soft sob escaped her throat. "I don't know. I really don't. No love, no feelings. Just a weak moment."

Phil walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her tiny, shivering body. He was still angry but he would get over it.

He stroked her hair softly, comforting her. When she looked up, her eyes were big and emerald green.

"You look tired." He said softly.

Sam only nodded. "I am sorry. I love you, no-one else. It won't happen again."

Phil nodded and smiled soft. "I know. I forgive you."

"Thank you."

"Now go and sleep a bit."

Sam nodded and kissed him soft, going upstairs to lie down a bit. Phil looked at the black velvet box in his hand. He sighed and hid the box behind some books. Proposing was too early. _Maybe someday..._

* * *

**_R_eview please :)**


End file.
